TomoMote Chapter 001
私の友達がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い。 Watashi no Tomodachi ga Motenai no wa Dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui. No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault That My Friend's Not Popular. Synopsis The limited manga series opens with Tomoko and Yū Naruse as high schoolers who reminisce about the past. The first chapter is divided into page-long titled vignettes. The first one is not actually titled. What's the secret story about the friendship that blossomed between the Mojo and the Slut? The narration asks this question. As Tomoko waits outside what is assumed to be her high school, Yū peddles toward her on a bicycle and apologizes if she made Tomoko wait. When Tomoko asks why she called her out suddenly and brought a bike, Yū responds that she wanted to go home with Tomoko on her bike like they used to. Yū frankly states that she was really glad Tomoko talked to her. As Yū begins to reminisce about how they became friends, Tomoko, overwhelmed by how good Yū smells, wonders if she could grope her. The narration notes, "she's not listening at all." Meeting As Yū is about to experience her first lunch after moving to her new seventh grade class, the teacher suggests she eat with her friends. Inwardly, she panics since she does not know anyone. Tomoko approaches her and stammering and sweating asks to eat lunch together. As Yū agrees, she questions Tomoko's face in her mind. Yū narrates "And that's how Mokocchi and I met." The Other Side This depicts their meeting from Tomoko's standpoint. Her Japanese teacher suggests she eat lunch with her friends, and Tomoko inwardly rants that she is free to have no friends. As she looks around, she noticed two girls, Yū and Kotomi, who have not yet found a "partner." Tomoko chooses the "shy-looking girl with glasses "under the assumption that she can take advantage of her good will with initiative and a charming smile alone. Nickname #1 Yū's recollection continues, "And that's how I started talking to Kuroki-san." As they eat together, she asks Tomoko if she has any nicknames. Tomoko can only think of the insulting names she has been called. She finally replies that she has been called Kuroneko before. Yū finds it kind of cute. Nickname #2 Yū suggests the name Mokocchi for the first time. Tomoko does not like it but rationalizes that it is hard to say "no" to someone she just met. Without thinking, she declares that the name sounds like "some guy getting hard." Yū does not know what "getting hard" means as Tomoko quickly realized she accidentally made a dirty joke. When Yū asks what it means again Tomoko wonders is she is an idiot. Studying During Japanese class Yū consults her dictionary for the definition of "to get hard." She finds "it is to rise with force; for the penis to lengthen and get hard," and has to then look up "penis." As she becomes more disturbed, she learns that "penis" is "the male reproductive organ" and "phallus." Searching further she finally realises "Oh, dick!" The Reason Why She Walks After the day ends, Tomoko watches Yū retrieve her bicycle and don her helmet. She asks Yū if travels to school by bicycle, and Yū responds that she does except for rain days when she takes the bus. Yū asks how far away Tomoko lives, and Tomoko responds it is roughly a 20 minute walk. When Yū asks why she does not ride a bike, Tomoko flashbacks to a year ago when she sees three students see her bicycle still has training wheels and laugh that only first graders still need those. It's Like She hasn't Grown Up at All As the two cycle down a path, Yū thanks Tomoko for talking to her since she is not good at talking to people and never really had any friends. Tomoko can only think about how great Yū smells and how soft she is and wonders, since they are both girls, if it is okay to grope her. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse *Kotomi Komiyama (unnamed) Referbacks *While technically not a referback, Tomoko's inability to ride a bike persists into high school. Trivia *The very first time Yū has ever called Tomoko by Mokocchi. *The first chapter is also included in Volume 5 of WataMote. *'Tomoko's "Nicknames":' **Loser **Trash **Piece of Shit **Barfoki - "because I threw up on the bus." **No●pi - "because of my facial expression." *"Kuroneko" (黒猫) is "black cat." Cultural References *No●pi (の●ピー ), which is censored in the original, possibly refers to the J-Pop star with the nickname "Nori-P " (のりピー). *Kuroneko may also refer to this manga and anime character with the same nickname. Memorial Moments *Tomoko was the one who approached Yū which initiated their friendship. *Despite Tomoko's frequent claims to the contrary, she appeared nervous and socially anxious in middle school. *Compare Tomoko's "charming smile" with Yū's view of it. Quotes *"She still smells so good! I wonder if it'd be okay if I groped her!" - Tomoko *"I've been called Kuroneko before" - Tomoko *"Mokocchi sounds like some guy getting hard." - Tomoko *"It's talking about a dick!!" - Yū Naruse Gallery Kotomi Komiyama - -TomoMote-.png|First appearance of Kotomi Komiyama in TomoMote. Tomoko and Yū Become Friends TMc01.png|Tomoko introduces herself to Yū "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Getting Hard TMc01.png|"What We've Got Here is . . . FAILURE to Communicate!" Yū Searches TMc01.png|"Let Knowledge Grow!" Tomoko Kuroki - -Bicycle-.png|Tomoko's old 6th grade bicycle with training wheels. Navigation Category:TomoMote Chapters